Prophets of Euphoria
The Prophets of Euphoria are Chaos space marines who devote themselves to there leader Graagoth and the chaos god Slaanesh, Graagoth formally apart of the Emperor's Children during the Horus Hersey made the Prophets of Euphoria to mimic the glory days of the Emperor's Children after they were ultimately destroyed. History Pre-Heresy The Prophets of Euphoria were created by a remnant of the Emperor's Children, a traitor legion during the Horus Heresy this mans name is Graagoth, he was apart of the attacking forces on The Battle of Terra, he escaped the planet realizing that the traitor legions were not gonna win the battle the way he managed to escape is still unknown. Graagoth was a natural born leader so after his escape he manged to build a small army on an unknown planet, Graagoth's teachings was a light in the darkness for the weakened traitor legions and deserter space marines with nowhere to go after the Battle of Terra and the death of horus, he soon built a significant army of lost Chaos Space Marines also managed to get a small Chaos Warfleet for galactic travel and conquest Invasion of Stagnina When The Prophets of Euphoria had established a vast military Graagoth started a conquest to find a home world that will suit there needs, but at this point Slaanesh had made him want a perfect world, a paradise world, his men had thought he had gone mad but being loyal to him they followed along. It would takes a whole year to find a planet suitable for Graagoth, this only furthers rumors of him going mad, but still being loyal to him and his teachings they move forward happy to finally be off the ships. The planet was inhabited by humans who used to be apart of the imperium but was lost due to the Age of Strife and was never re-found it is a very green and happy planet since they technically were independent for years but the peace will soon come to an abrupt end, the native inhabits were extremely ill prepared to defend themselves from foreign invasion Graagoth ordered for the slavery and slaughter of there planet. After the planet was taken immediate colonization began. Colonization of Stagnina The women were taken as slaves and as spoils of war, while the men were either killed or taken as a expendable forces in there army, men who willingly gave themselves to Graagoth and his army were treated semi-decently but were considered inferior to the Loyalist Marines. Cathedral of Slaanesh The Colonization of Stagnina was moving in fast pace, but Graagoth wanted more, he wanted his own kingdom, all of the slaves were forced to build a kingdom in Slaaneshs name this massive structure is the home of Graagoth and his favorite pleasure slaves, it is the capital of Stagnina and his heavily guarded by Graagoth's Loyalists marines. Notable individuals Attributes Tactics Bombarding the enemy and charging using Human wave attacks of expendable forces, often engaging in melee bayonet attacks and hand to hand combat.